Teen Titans: The Universe
by Renegade Dick Grayson
Summary: A new, dark, gritty and reimagined version of the great Tv Show. Starts off slow but will build into a grand and deep story about choices and how far one can go, before they become what they're fighting.
1. Teen Titans: The Universe Part 1

-Operation Nuclear - 1980

A government representative, Larry Bell, convinces President Ronald Reagan that the Chinese and Russians were forming an alliance to eliminate the U.S. Reagan allows a black ops mission to proceed in the supposed meeting place in Africa, Congo. Bell contacts Major Samuel for the task. Samuel sends Slade Wilson, Bill Wintergreen and Adeline Cain, on a recon mission, in order to prove the meeting. It is meant to be a simple job. Adeline was a spy, she worked for a branch of the American Military in a programme named Cold Claw. Slade worked with the then unknown HIVE unit and Wintergreen was there to guide them to the position. They were tracking Russian Representative Dimitri Petrov and his three bodyguards, Victor Boris, Vladimir Anatoly and Alga Vera, also known as The Spiders. They were also tracking Chinese Representative Jiao Li, who was being protected by The Network, which consists of Blue Matt (invisibility), Cathode (electrokinetic), Erase (acid touch), Fast Forward (enhances kinetic potential), UHF (manipulates audible and inaudible sound waves), and Volume (can increase mass and density). Amazed by what these people could do, Slade, Adeline and Wintergreen called for an abort. They were denied but managed to ID some of them. When watching they see what they later discover to be a massive mechanised robot. They name it Nuclear because of its nuclear capabilities. The American trio assume that China are selling the weapon and call for an immediate termination of the mission but when trying to leave, are spotted by The Network, who stop them dead in their tracks. When cornered, Wintergreen reveals that he snuck in earlier and learned of the Russia's plans for China who take him prisoner for interrogation. Adeline defects to Russia, when Cold Claw fly by, consisting of Stratos (aero kinetic), Mind-boggler (telepathy), and Incognito (shape shifter) and led by DeadBorn. Adeline surprise attacks Slade and throws him over the edge and into the ocean with bullets in him and a knife in his back. Slade is washed away by the current and drifts into unconsciousness.

Slade is saved when Alex Peabody, an arms dealer, drags him out and heals him. Slade thanks him and contacts Major Samuel. Major Samuel tells him that he is needed back in Washington and that he will be sent out on a mission that will determine the fates of over a billion people. Slade and Alex become decent friends and Slade heads off to Washington. Slade is told that he is to go in on a mission dubbed Operation Defused and Operation Fire Storm. Defused has two objectives, eliminate the nuclear threat and destroy Nuclear completely or if possible, seize control of Nuclear and return it to the US. Fire Storm (The Black Box mission) has multiple objectives such as eliminate The Network, eliminate Cold Claw, eliminate The Spiders, eliminate Dimitri Petrov, eliminate Jiao Li and if possible, rescue Bill Wintergreen. The mission sounds impossible but only becomes harder when he is given only two pistols, two swords and an assassin identity, DeathStroke. Little does he know that he is stepping into his own demise. The plan from Reagan is that he will kill at least one representative but die and be found. This will cause a massive controversy but he will be able to overcome it by exposing the Nuclear threat with will not only lead to war, but he will also get the favour of his higher ups. The plan is that Slade will die. China have given the U.S. a special request to kill Dimitri should the plan go south. However, Russia have done the exact same thing with Li. And so when one dies, one is happy but the other angry and that one will be destroyed due to being exposed.

Slade, going by DeathStroke, is dropped off in the Amazon Rainforest, the supposed meeting ground. He is dropped outside the perimeter and must sneak his way in. He trudges through the forest, learning that Dimitri is on one side of the forest and Li is on the other. However, they will meet up in the main complex, in the centre of the forest, where the Nuclear test shall be presented. During this time, Slade runs into his first obstacle, The Spiders. After a lengthy battle of wits and stealth, Slade comes out on top and eliminates them. This victory is short-lived however, as legions of enemy soldiers come for him leading him to escape. Slade continues on his journey to the complex but is met by Adeline who surprises him but reveals that she is a spy. She is working with him now and has received special orders from President Reagan. In reality, she is a spy working for someone higher than President Reagan. Slade feels uneven about it but goes along with it. Adeline gives him the location of Wintergreen which leads him on a quest to save a friend. During this time, Adeline returns to Cold Claw as they set preparations for an ambush on everyone. Slade finds Wintergreen but must first go though some of The Network which he does but barely. Slade manages to free Wintergreen and tells him to go find his backup, Peabody and leave immediately. Wintergreen does this for Slade.

Slade is captured though and brought to the main complex, before the remaining Network, Cold Claw and the two representatives. Slade is tortured brutally. Slade breaks free from the prison and escapes back into the forest. The Network chase him down but he eliminates them and heals himself. He is met by Adeline who then sleeps with him and they fall in love. Slade must continue his mission though. Slade talks with Major Samuel and tries to convince him that Adeline never defected but is part of a larger operation. Major Samuel says he'll try to smooth things over. The second day arrives and Nuclear is to be tested. However, when the representatives are shown its power they argue. This gives the perfect opportunity to Cold Claw and DeadBorn who kills both representatives and takes Nuclear. Slade arrives to stop him and manages to eliminate most of Cold Claw but DeadBorn takes control of Nuclear and attempts to kill Slade. Slade stays alive long enough to have Adeline help him escape with a motorbike and Slade attempts to destroy the machine of destruction trying to kill him. They manage to destroy Nuclear and kill DeadBorn but Adeline salvages what she can and gets something. Slade doesn't care about that and they escape together on Alex Peabody's boat. When they arrive back in America, Slade gets a call from Major Samuel who tells him that Adeline Cain is not one of theirs. He gets it to late however as she is already gone with presumably, the blueprints and evidence of the trade, now owning both Russia and China.

Slade is left saddened. But that is short-lived when he arrives at The White House to be greeted by Reagan with a round of applause. They give him a badge and shake hands but he knows something is off. Slade attempts to leave but is stopped by guards. Slade is told that since he killed two representatives, and committed an act of treason by allowing Adeline to get away, he will be executed. In Reagan's mind he'll ship Slade away to an off-site plant and he'll die. But what actually happens is that Peabody and Wintergreen sabotage his escorting vehicle and this leads to Major Samuel chasing down a tired, injured and angry Slade as he tries to get to Peabody's boat. Slade goes through tens of men, realising he has nothing to lose and eventually is held up at gunpoint by Major Samuel. Major Samuel tells him that he's sorry and that he didn't know but right then, he is snipped in the head by Adeline who reveals that she is also helping Slade escape. Slade, Wintergreen, Adeline and Peabody get on the boat and ride off. Now outlaws from China, Russia, the U.S. and Africa, they decide that the safest place is probably Iceland. They sail there and arrive at a lodge. Peabody and Wintergreen start lives and Adeline reveals to Slade that she is pregnant. The two get married and agree to no more killing.

Iceland, Reykjavik

Slade comes home and finds a note addressed to him. It reads "We Need You. We've got Cassandra Cain hunting us. Please help. Sincerely, Michael & Susan." Slade decides that he needs to help his longtime friends and so, prepares himself. His life just got a whole lot trickier.

-Blind In One Eye - 1985

Slade goes to help his longtime friends, Michael & Susan who are now married. Slade doesn't tell his wife, Adeline, or two sons, Grant (oldest) & Joseph. Slade is helped by Wintergreen and makes his way back into America. Adeline is told that Slade and Wintergreen are going to Canada to work out a business deal with a client by Peabody. Slade and Wintergreen arrive in America undetected and meet with Michael & Susan. They learn that Michael & Susan are the targets of an international contract put on their heads by an anonymous enemy. Cassandra is after the contract but she's just one in a large pool of mercenaries. Slade promises Michael & Susan safety but asks why they are being hunted. They reveal that they know the location of The Sword Of Dumas. Slade sees the only way for them to be safe is to offer the sword to the pursuer.

The group sets off to Paris, the supposed location of the sword and Wintergreen confronts Slade about coming clean to Adeline. Slade brushes this off and focuses on the mission, and lies to Adeline by reinforcing the client deal. This only further drives Slade and Wintergreen apart. They arrive in Paris and learn that the sword is being held by a collector, Edward Nigma. They sneak into his mansion and uncover the sword but quickly realise that it is a fake and interrogate Edward into revealing the original weapon. Edward eventually cracks but gives them a riddle which they must solve. They do this and they learn that the sword has been broken into two pieces. They have both and assemble it but find that it leads to London, where the helmet is found. Michael & Susan seem desperate to follow this lead but Slade refuses. Slade is attacked Cassandra as she had tracked them and the two engage in a brawl. Wintergreen, Michael & Susan escape underground and using a speedboat, attempt to escape. Slade can't defeat Cassandra but manages to stun her long enough so that he can also escape onto the boat. Wintergreen & Slade argue if Adeline should know but during the argument, they are ambushed during the ride and Wintergreen gets taken. Determined to save his friend, Slade helps Michael & Susan to get to London. Slade again lies to Adeline but she and him have an argument and he realises that he shouldn't have come.

They go through the catacombs and find the helmet but run away from the crumbling temple from which it was found. However, they learn that the last piece, the armour, is on the island of Lewis. They head there but Slade decides to tell Adeline the truth but before he can do this, his son Joseph is taken away and held at a random. Slade heads to Lewis where his son is being held in order to save him and Michael & Susan are going to collect the last piece. Adeline rages at Slade for not telling her the truth and heads over. Slade beats her there and goes on a hunt for Joseph & Wintergreen as Michael & Susan search for the armour. Slade rescues Wintergreen and admits his mistake and apologises. Wintergreen is in bad condition and Slade calls upon Peabody and has him nurse Wintergreen back to health and tells him to wait as he will put Joseph on the ship as well. Slade finds Joseph but has to also fight Cassandra. Cassandra and Slade fight but Slade overpowers Cassandra and throws her out the window and presumably to her death. Slade is then greeted by Adeline but she holds him at gunpoint. Slade tries to talk her down but she shoots him in the chest stomach and he falls out the window. Slade lands hard and has a heart attack.

Slade is dragged to safety by Michael & Susan who explain to him that Joseph, Adeline, Wintergreen & Peabody are gone. Slade accepts this and gets himself a few bandages over his head to hide his wound. They find the armour and put the items together and see that this creates a outline of a map to riches & glory but at the cost of sanity & love. Slade destroys the sword secretly and throws it into the ocean, as he didn't want Michael & Susan dying for nothing. Slade then sells the armour & helmet to the man who had been sending assassins after them, Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's explains that he is impressed by Slade's skill and offers him the training of the League of Assassins. Slade declines and says that he needs to fix something first.

Slade visits Adeline but she tells him to leave repeatedly, which he refuses to do and demands to see his sons. Adeline ends up shooting Slade in the head, blinding him in one eye and he goes into shock and nearly dies. Adeline then gets given a passport that allows her and her children safe passage back to America while Slade is taken away and brought in front of the Department Of Justice. Michael & Susan change their names to John & Mary Grayson and have twins. The Hangers get one as they want another bloodline and they name the remaining child Richard. They name Slade the godfather. Slade is taken in and presented to the Department Of Justice, Slade is sentenced to life in prison. However, soon after Slade's sentence and imprisonment, he is offered a job by Amanda Waller that would shorten his sentence to a few years and would erase his name from the face of the Earth. Slade agrees. At this time, John & Mary have Dick and Slade is told that he was named godfather. Waller also baits Slade into the mission by saying that she would erase the records of their godfather if he didn't go along with the plan.

-DeathStroke - 1985-96

1985-96, November 20-September 10, Argentina

Slade is put into Steve Lynch's hands and he conducts a variety of experiments on Slade slowly but surely increasing his physical attributes to inhuman levels. Lynch infects Slade with a virus called Nebulous which would enhance his mental capability to quadruple the normal human usage and have him train in extreme conditions in order to create the perfect solider. Lynch is taking orders from Director Miles Craven, who wants a group of perfect soldiers in order to battle any future threats deemed indestructible. However, Slade doesn't want this and tries to fight his way to safety. Eventually Slade manages to escape but he does this to late, his reflexes, strength, speed, stamina, mental capability, sight and hearing have skyrocketed making him, in his eyes (or eye), a monster.

Slade escapes from the facility he's being held at in a nauseated & confused state after running into fragments of his past. Slade is eventually chased by Team 7, his old crew from back when he was a young man. Team 7 consists of John Lynch (Top Kick), team leader, his Team 7 identification mark was a circle with a stripe upwards painted over his left eye, Marc Slayton (Black Lash), his Team 7 identification mark was a trapezoid, pointed downwards painted over his left eye, Cole Cash (Dead Eye), his Team 7 identification mark was the same symbol as later appeared on his mask. The mark was over his left eye, Michael Cray (Deathblow) his Team 7 identification mark were two parallel strips over his left and right eye, going from his hairline to his chin, Jackson Dane (Arc-light) his Team 7 identification mark was a lightning bolt over his left eye.

Group 7 are presumably taking orders from Director Miles Craven who wants Slade dead as he is now a threat to them. Slade manages to escape but falls into the hands of ShadowSpire. ShadowSpire which consists of Baron Blitzkrieg - (Baron Ryder). Kodrescu (psychic illusionist), Mourn (armoured and enhanced field operative), SteelHawk - (An armoured flying man), have plans for Slade as he extremely valuable. Slade is already angry and has been running without a moral compass for years but he has never slaughtered an innocent. Baron brings him an innocent man, a completely innocent man and asks Slade to kill him. Slade refuses. Baron asks him what would make him do it. Slade replies that he doesn't know. Slade thinks about it though. Slade asks for money. Baron offers him $2,000 to kill the man. Slade asks for $3,500. Baron agrees. Slade pulls out his pistol and aims at the man, he goes through a variety of reasons to not kill him. To put down the gun. But Slade's desire for the money overtakes his emotional status and he shoots the man. Baron wants to use Slade to kill another extremely high value target.

Slade is contracted to infiltrate a PMC (private military company) and assassinate a woman called Sweet Lilli. Slade does exactly that and goes to kill her but she reminds him of Adeline and he can't do it. Slade saves Lilli and beds her, telling her to call a number, she later does this talking to Wintergreen and says what Slade told her to for $3,500, that she is pregnant, which she is, and that Wintergreen will raise the child to be like him, so that he can use her in the future. Slade has disappointed Baron and he sends ShadowSpire after him. Slade evades them and escapes.

Slade goes on the market and is offered very low reward contracts such as assassinate this person, blackmail this person, scare this person, etc. Slade carries out a lot of these, becoming a name in the underground, and also getting loud enough to attract the attention of Miles Craven & Steve Lynch who are under federal investigation from the DoJ and don't need Slade being found. They set a bounty of $5,000,000 on his head, desperate to eliminate him. Slade realises that he is putting his family at risk and changes his identity to DeathStroke. DeathStroke is completely unknown to everyone and everyone assumes that Slade is hiding, but DeathStroke uses this to his advantage since nobody wants to know anything about Operation Nuclear. DeathStroke gets a contract from ShadowSpire to kill Miles Craven, but he also gets a contracts from Miles Craven to kill Steve Lynch, but Steve Lynch (secretly partnered with ShadowSpire) has put a One Chance (once you see it, you do it) contract to kill Baron. The total adds up to around $1,000,000,000 but that means he'd have to kill, Baron, SteelHawk, Mourn, Kodrescu, Top Kick, Black Lash, Deadeye, Deathblow, Arc-light, Steve & Miles strategically. DeathStroke infiltrates ShadowSpire's HQ and has planted a bomb underneath the senate hearing for Miles & Steve.

DeathStroke kills ShadowSpire's operatives and gets to Baron who offers him money but Slade turns on the TV and watched as his bomb goes off killing everyone in the courtroom. Baron pays him and assumes that's the end of it but then DeathStroke beheads Baron on camera. DeathStroke then visits Lynch who he had captured beforehand and tells him that both Miles & Baron are dead so Lynch pays him only to realise that DeathStroke had rigged the boiler to blow earlier, killing Lynch. DeathStroke had sent a message to Craven earlier telling him to not go to the hearing. DeathStroke then kills Team 7 without remorse or care and tells Craven that both Lynch & Baron are dead. Craven pays DeathStroke but gets the drop on him and tries to shoot him. The gun is empty and DeathStroke then looks at Craven, a man he doesn't need to kill but wants to. Craven asks why DeathStroke had turned so quickly into a killer and DeathStroke replies by killing Craven brutally.

Later, Slade looks at his off shore accounts that he has set up and remembers his original goal for doing it. Adeline Cain comes home one night to be greeted by Slade. Slade and Adeline exchange small talk and Slade forgives Adeline, and tells her to check her account. Adeline does so and sees that she has just been given more money than she thought she would ever earn. Adeline asks how he got the money but Slade says that he wants to see his children & that he can't be around them. He can't turn them into him. Slade meets Grant & Joseph and tells Adeline that he has another child, but that one will be born to be like him, to succeed him should it become necessary. Adeline tells him that she doesn't care and that she doesn't want him around the children. Slade agrees and goes to meet Wintergreen, who tells him that Lilli has given birth to triplets. One girl, two boys. Slade says the girl should be named Rose, the boys Andrew & Oliver. Slade sends Andrew & Oliver to Amanda Waller and tells her that he shouldn't but trusts her to deal with the kids, and turn them into the soldiers that she wanted. Waller pays Slade and he accepts but he keeps Rose with Wintergreen, saying that she is the daughter he can never have. Slade then visits Lilli, but she has died in childbirth. Slade throws her body in the ocean, and visits Peabody, who never left the business of arms dealing.

Slade asks for dealers choice and gets two semi-automatic pistols, with muzzles, extended clips, armour piercing rounds, iron sights and laser sights. Peabody also gets him the automatic Destroyer sniper rifle, with a roll-on silencer, anti-personnel rounds, changeable scope with ACOG, holographic, marksman or thermal sights, laser targeting and extended mags. He also gives Slade two swords made from stainless steel but also containing a heating mechanism that can automatically turn on with a click and turn the swords into extremely hot weapons of destruction that can take a beating. Slade models his own mask and suit while Peabody puts in Kevlar, titanium, nickel and special plastics naming it DeathStroke Mark 1A. It deflects handgun bullets, blades and is fireproof but in time, over the years, it can be worked into a thin layer of protection that can be used a simple lightweight black suit that would be able to barely deflect a tank shell.

-1996, America, Gotham

DeathStroke goes to meet John & Mary and they talk and Slade explains that he will take Richard under his wing when he can but right now he needs to earn some money. DeathStroke undergoes his next contract with the knowledge that now, nobody knows who he is, and that he will continue to kill people. Slade doesn't smile. He just gets on with killing Walter Finch.

-The Hangers: Tales From The Dead - 1990-1996

Catherine Underwood is recruited by Walter Finch, the leader, to join The Hangers. She falls in love with his son, Rudy. Walter discovers this and contracts Catherine to intimidate the Grayson family at a circus in order to get money from the owner Haley. The Grayson family is then murdered and Catherine is blamed and killed. After barely surviving, she meets Cruz. Cruz was an ex-Hanger member. Catherine and Cruz go after Rudy, who betrayed them both after learning that he had a hand in the Grayson's death. Thwarting Rudy's plan to take control divides the Hangers and some go to reinvent The Court Of Owls. Catherine and Cruz kill Rudy at the wedding but Cruz leaves after Catherine goes to far and kills the innocent bride. Catherine then goes to kill Walter but Walter is already dead and she is met by a man in a black and orange costume. He says that she doesn't interest him but that she has a boy that she stole from the Grayson's. The man asks her to make sure that boy lives because he plans to use him as an apprentice. Catherine agrees, thanking him for killing Walter but asks his name. The man says his name is DeathStroke and vanishes. Catherine then seizes control of The Hangers.

-Cruz: The Power Of A God - 2000

Cruz is living with his wife. The Court Of Owls try to persuade him to join them but he declines so they contract Floyd Lawton to kill him. Lawton kills his wife accidentally. Dodging a bullet, TCOO say Floyd went rouge. Floyd tries to blow up TCOO. Cruz thwarts this and takes out Floyd. Cruz fakes his death to escape TCOO.

-Reaper: Born A Failure - 1990 - 2002

Dick Grayson's twin is given to The Hangers. After living in The Hangers for 6 years, everything changes when a dictator, Catherine Underwood, takes over. The boy and his friends Arron and Yasmin and attacked and when beaten, are humiliated by Underwood. The boy challenges Underwood when he is 10. They fight and she wins. The boy is revived by Cruz who teaches him everything he needs to know. The boy leaves and kills Catherine, taking control of The Hangers and calling himself, The Reaper. Cruz is ashamed by his actions. When The Reaper returns to Cruz, he is ashamed of what he has done. The Reaper grows angry at this but Cruz refuses to fight. Just then, The Reaper is sucked into a black portal and Cruz thinks this means that the devil has taken him. But in actual fact, it was something creating a rip in time, pulling The Reaper into a parallel universe. One ripe for the taking.

-Robin: As The Years Go By - 2002 - 2003

Robin, part of Young Justice, runs away after killing The Dark Archer when his mind is warped. Robin tries to commit suicide but he is stopped by an assassin, Isabel. Robin is then recruited to the League of Assassins. Robin kills a lot of people. Then Young Justice find Robin after a year and fight against him. Robin comes to his senses and joins them against in their fight against Ra's Al Ghul. Isabel is blamed for the defeat and is excommunicated. Isabel then goes to kill Robin but fails and is hanging from a ledge, begging for Robin's hand. Robin refuses to save Isabel. Ra's retreats. The group are reunited, but Robin is such a good killer he refuses to fight crime anymore. Robin eventually loses himself to his identity and stopped being Robin.

Until an assassin, DeathStroke, comes to kill Robin. DeathStroke has a contract from an unknown assailant and is skilled in every way. Robin fights him off but DeathStroke reveals that he has overheard a plot to do away with Robin. Robin returns to Mt. Justice and fights his team once again. They deny the plan but Robin is too stubborn to believe them. Robin grabs his motorcycle and drives to Jump city. Robin forgets his identity and becomes Robin 24/7 and is again visited by DeathStroke. DeathStroke explains how he'd lied to get Robin away from his friends. Robin and DeathStroke fight. Robin eventually defeats DeathStroke but he vanishes the second Robin looks away. Robin contacts YJ but is met with hate and vile. Robin explains how he'd fallen for a lie and apologises but is too ashamed to say it in person so he leaves a video recording. Robin leaves Young Justice behind and as he stops a robber, he sees a flying alien, holding a bag of jewels. Robin then prepares himself, unaware that if he'd left her alone, billions could've lived.

-Isabel: Runs In The Family - 2002

Isabel, barely surviving the ordeal with Robin, takes refuge in a town. She tries to forget her past and live a normal life but can't seem to connect. She learns of a serial killer who is threatening the town. Isabel attempts to hunt down the killer while avoiding The League Of Shadows, the police and The Court Of Owls who want her for her information. Isabel forcibly reveals her identity to the town but they don't accept her. Realising that she was unstable, The Court backed off, as did The League Of Assassins. Isabel kills the serial killer and drives off to become an assassin.

-Terra: Becoming A Hero - 2002

Terra, a young girl whose mother died giving birth, is left with her abusive father. The father realises that she has abilities and forces her to use them. Terra tries to impress her father but fails time and time again. Eventually she contacts the police but is caught and beaten within an inch of her life. Terra refuses to harm her father. The father orders her to move a mountain so he can make some money. Terra does so and accidentally kills everyone in the city. Terra runs away out of fear.

-Teen Titans: Meeting Of The Five - 2003

Beast Boy, a young shape shifting hero, runs into Cyborg and the two end up being friends. They decide to try being heroes and succeed. Eventually they have an argument about who got more criminals. They end up fighting, Jump City starts to notice this as their fights get more and more serious. During a fight, a child is injured and this gets the attention of Raven, who was hanging around. Raven attempts to calm the two but they won't listen and this enrages her. Raven ends up fighting to. StarFire, visiting with her sister BlackFire, run into them. StarFire wants to stop the fighting but BlackFire has other ideas. BlackFire tells her sister to do what she wants and goes off. StarFire gets involved in the fighting. BlackFire, however, decides to start robbing a few jewellery stores. Robin drops by and fights her, and realising he hasn't got any preparation, Robin flees and studies her. The others however, continue fighting and the military gets involved and suddenly it becomes a free-for-all. Robin goes back and defeats BlackFire and locks her up. The others escape from the military, and reconcile.

Robin, after locking up BlackFire, searches for the band of fighters. The others go to Beast Boy and Cyborgs' hideout. Robin finds them and attacks. Robin takes out StarFire the same way he took out BlackFire, blinds Raven, EMP's Cyborg, and realises Beast Boy is his biggest fan. Robin gets confused and Beast Boy fights him. Robin, realising he is at a disadvantage, flees with StarFire and Cyborg. He locks them both up. Beast Boy tells Raven, that if Robin's in town, the other one isn't far away. Raven says she could take him. Beast Boy laughs and explains. Raven and Beast Boy ambush Robin and explain the situation. Robin understands and goes to StarFire, BlackFire and Cyborg to find that they've been taken. Robin, Raven and Beast Boy save StarFire and Cyborg from the military but can't get BlackFire. BlackFire gets free of her own accord, and feeling betrayed by her sister, goes to take revenge. She knocks out Robin and takes on the others. StarFire tries to calm her sister but fails, and is forced to fight. The group bands together and beats BlackFire as she is taken into custody by The Galactic Police for 'crimes undisclosed.' Robin wakes and manages to get the President to call off the military. The group bands and decides they're friends. With the hideout destroyed, Cyborg convinces everyone to live together since none of them have homes. Robin funds the project or rather, Dick Grayson does, Cyborg designs the tower, Beast Boy, Raven and StarFire build the tower. They all settle into the tower and go out for pizza.

-Teen Titans Series - 2003 - 2006

Awesomeness, bad-ass characters, great stories, and hilarity ensues.

-Teen Titans - Judas Contract (reimagining of Season 2 finale)

The Titans consist of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, StarFire and Terra. Robin has left the life behind, too scarred by his apprenticeship under DeathStroke which has slowly eaten away at his morals, leaving him with PTSD. DeathStroke has been tasked by H.I.V.E. to retrieve the Titans. Terra is an official Titan and has been for a year. Terra and DeathStroke are in a sexual relationship. Adeline Wilson and Joseph Wilson are unknown to the Titans. Beast Boy and Terra are in a relationship.

The Titans meet up with Dick Grayson as he comes to collect his things and goes to live in his new apartment. H.I.V.E are pushing DeathStroke to complete his contract and DeathStroke promises that he'll have the Titans before the week is done. The Titans are chilling, until an alert happens, causing them to rush into Jump city, prepared for a fight. They end up fighting with Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Dr Light, Jinx and Gizmo. The Titans split up, Raven fights Overload, Cyborg takes Gizmo, Beast Boy takes on Cinderblock, StarFire goes up against Plasmus, Terra is outnumbered by Dr Light and Jinx. As the Titans fight, DeathStroke visits their tower and bypasses their security easily. As he's making his preparations to immobilise the Titans, Dick Grayson walks in and they fight. Without any gadgets or backup, Dick is nearly killed by DeathStroke but he manages to get a call out to the Titans, warning them to DeathStroke's presence. Terra responds and now Beast Boy is fighting Dr Light and Cinderblock, and Raven is being attacked by Jinx and Overload. As Dick is barely holding his own against DeathStroke, Terra comes in. DeathStroke goes for a kill shot on Dick, knowing that his unmasked death won't effect the contract, but Terra protects him and throws DeathStroke out the window. But DeathStroke pulls her down with him and leaves her with a threat that makes her shake. Later, when practising, Beast Boy and Terra get into a fight and Terra nearly kills him. The Titans calm her down but Raven is shocked when she tries to calm her but finds herself unable to read her mind. Raven realises Terra has been trained to evade mind-tricks. Something only Dick could teach her.

Terra then reports to DeathStroke and confronts him about his threat, earning a night of ecstasy. DeathStroke, the next day, puts his plans into action. DeathStroke gasses StarFire, electrocutes Cyborg, blinds then tranquillises Raven and poisons Beast Boy. When arriving at Dick Grayson's apartment, he plants a remote shock-mine underneath his apartment and waits outside on the window. When Dick walks in, he turns on the TV and learns that the Titans aren't responding to any calls. That's when DeathStroke detonates his mine and Dick lights a fire just before. As Dick struggles to stay up, DeathStroke walks into to deliver the final blow but the sprinklers go off and DeathStroke is electrocuted the same as Dick. The two fall unconscious but Dick awakes first. Dick goes to finish DeathStroke but as DeathStroke starts to awaken, Dick opts to tie him up. DeathStroke springs into action but Dick throws himself out the window and runs away, into the night. Dick barely limps away and DeathStroke fails to catch him.

Frustrated, DeathStroke offers up the Titans to H.I.V.E who scold him for failing to collect Robin. Grayson limps his way to the tower, unable to find the Titans. Dick meets up with Terra who tries to repeatedly contact DeathStroke. Dick eventually realises something's up but before he can do anything, Terra vanishes. That's when Titans Tower is bombed at its base and Dick desperately tries to escape. Dick manages to get away, and receives a message, to go to The Clocktower. Dick goes to The Clocktower, prepared for a fight. Dick meets Adeline Wilson who explains that Terra is a spy and has been working for DeathStroke since the Titans met her. Adeline says she's been watching Dick and tells him information that only she, him and DeathStroke know. She introduces her mute son, Joseph, soon to be Jericho, who is a powerful telepath and can control others. Adeline tells Dick about DeathStroke, his history, his family, even how he got his eyepatch.

Dick, who adopts the name NightWing, Jericho and Adeline launch an assault on the H.I.V.E. Mountain Base. NightWing, Jericho and Adeline battle through hundreds of H.I.V.E. soldiers to get to the Titans, who are being drained of their powers. Adeline and DeathStroke meet on the battlefield and DeathStroke uses her as bargaining chip to get Jericho to stand down. DeathStroke then tries to use NightWing as incentive to let Jericho and Adeline go. NightWing attacks DeathStroke however, and he and DeathStroke engage in a massive fight. Adeline and Jericho then face off against Terra, who is slowly going insane due to her guilt and seeing her master spare an enemy, an enemy he'd promised her wasn't as important as her. NightWing and DeathStroke continue to battle, DeathStroke is winning but is never able to finish NightWing off.

Adeline takes on Terra while Jericho goes to save the Titans. Jericho frees the Titans but Adeline is presumed dead as she is buried underneath the rubble of one of Terra's attacks. The Titans and Jericho fight against the remaining soldiers and Terra, with Beast Boy refusing to believe that she turned against them. DeathStroke and NightWing are still fighting, but NightWing is using his words to make DeathStroke become frustrated and hopefully slip up. However, this backfires when DeathStroke pokes fun at NightWing's past, hinting that he knows everything. Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy are trading insults as Beast Boy refuses to believe that Terra has turned. Terra and Beast Boy meet and Beast Boy desperately tries to find the good in her but this only sets Terra off, wishing she was who he wanted her to be. The Titans manage to destroy the base but it results in making Terra lose control and want nothing more than everybody in the room dead which causes a massive explosion that injuries everyone. Terra is revealed to have killed herself accidentally. As the Titans try to piece together what happened, DeathStroke rises and attempts to finish off the Titans.

DeathStroke manages to knock out Jericho, EMP Cyborg and gas Raven. DeathStroke then faces trouble as StarFire and Beast Boy prepare themselves and manage to battle DeathStroke long enough and injure him bad enough to get him to retreat. DeathStroke keeps trying though and manages to incapacitate StarFire using a ice disk. DeathStroke and Beast Boy face off as DeathStroke breaks down Beast Boy's emotions by telling him that Terra loved him not Beast Boy. Beast Boy responds by calling DeathStroke a pedophile. This angers DeathStroke and the two have a battle that leaves DeathStroke barely standing but Beast Boy with third degree burns.

Just as DeathStroke is about to finish Beast Boy by lighting him on fire, NightWing stops him and uses DeathStroke's blowtorch to burn off half his face. DeathStroke beats NightWing to a pulp but NightWing stabs DeathStroke through the fist and shoves the end of the bat-a-rang into his lost eye hole. DeathStroke breaks NightWing's arm but NightWing manages to kneecap DeathStroke, knowing DeathStroke has a healing factor. DeathStroke responds by breaking NightWing's collar bone and NightWing then stabs DeathStroke in both his feet and takes a piece of burning metal and shoves it onto DeathStroke's exposed facial burns. DeathStroke then stabs NightWing in the stomach and throws him though the remains of a wall. NightWing then uses his grapple gun and shoots it through DeathStroke's shoulder then pulls it back, tearing out some of DeathStroke's shoulder. DeathStroke catches the hook and swings NightWing around and into a wall. NightWing then electrocutes the wire and cuts the wire. DeathStroke then strikes at NightWing with his sword and slashes him across the face. NightWing then catches DeathStroke's sword and trips him, then, cutting his own hand, swings it around and manages to land it in DeathStroke's other kneecap. DeathStroke then stabs NightWing through the foot and electrocutes him. NightWing rips out the shrapnel in his foot and stabs DeathStroke in his hand as DeathStroke throws a knife into NightWing's shoulder. NightWing then collapses on his back and DeathStroke attempts to rip out the shrapnel. NightWing stands up and pushes the shrapnel further though DeathStroke's hand and then bends it.

DeathStroke then hears the sirens approach and sees the beam, signalling the arrival of the Justice League. DeathStroke promises NightWing that this isn't over and that everything he's ever loved will burn. NightWing then freezes DeathStroke with a disk and collapses. As NightWing drops to the ground, he sees Batman approach him, demanding medical care. NightWing wakes up in a body cast, alone. NightWing looks at the clock and reaches for his buzzer. Eventually, NightWing clicks his buzzer and Batman walks in. Bruce and Dick have a talk. Bruce reveals that Terra has her funeral tomorrow and that Dick should attend. Dick agrees and prepares himself for a lecture. Bruce does give him a lecture about investigating your friends but he ends by apologising for mistreating him beforehand. Dick accepts his apology but doesn't forgive him. The next day, Dick is wheeled in at Terra's funeral, alongside the Titans and Jericho. After paying respects, Dick goes to talk to DeathStroke, who is in a body cast as well. Dick tells him that gets never going to see the outside of a box and DeathStroke replies by saying that he's never getting close to prison. That's when a female wearing DeathStroke-themed clothes comes in and threatens to kill Dick if they don't leave DeathStroke to her. The female leaves Dick at the side of the road as DeathStroke tells his accomplice to leave him, because their final battle is nearing and when it happens, only one will walk away. Dick is left at the side of the road and discovered later and when asked if he knows who got DeathStroke, he says he doesn't know leaving the group in mystery.

-Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo - 2007

Fun little movie.


	2. Two Burning Planets

Two Burning Planets

(This gets extremely dark I warn you)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any characters created entirely by myself. All rights go to their respective owners.

Part 1: All It Takes Is A Spark...

On an alternative Earth, Speculo, Geomancer, the only remaining Titans, runs away from The Reaper, a ruthless and dangerous psychopath determined to murder her. Geomancer escapes using a trans-dimensional teleporter, taking her to planet Earth, Jump city. The Titans detect this activity and arrive, meeting Geomancer. She collapses and they take her in and nurse her back to health all the while Slade is recruited by Amanda Waller for a top secret mission.

After some time, Geomancer regains consciousness to the sight of Beast Boy who immediately framed Terra in his mind, Terra's betrayal having a massive impact on his life, and so uses her to hope for a better future. Geomancer, thinking she has been caught, runs into NightWing who looks identical to The Reaper. She panics and Raven reads her mind, learning what will soon happen. Meanwhile, Slade is offered a large sum of money if he travels to Speculo and captures The Reaper. Slade tries to escape the offer only to have Waller reveal that she has Adeline Wilson in her possession. Slade begrudgingly goes along with Waller in order to protect his ex-wife. Cyborg begins work on his AI system that will protect Jump if the Titans are unavailable. He names it Project Legacy and uses Sally, his current AI networking system as a starting ground.

The Reaper, on Speculo, patiently waits for the Titans to arrive, his plan is ready to spring into action. The Titans meet up with Waller who, in return for special access to Speculo, allows them to travel through the boomtube. NightWing plants a tracker on Waller secretly, knowing that she can't be trusted. Beast Boy, NightWing and Geomancer stay on Earth. Beast Boy and Geomancer grow closer as NightWing investigates a recent murder-suicide that causes him to question what's there for him after he inevitably leaves the Titans. Raven, Cyborg and StarFire encounter The Reaper after some snooping and fight with him but he far outmatched them. Capturing the Titans, The Reaper is shown to have a strange infatuation with Raven. Waller now sends Slade in to capture The Reaper but NightWing has broken into Waller's office, suspecting another game at play. He learns of Waller and Slade's agreement and also of The Reaper.

Beast Boy and Geomancer grow even closer and Beast Boy's hopeful nature begins to return to him. Raven senses this and disapproves, and her and Reaper get into a genuine conversation about Raven's purpose. Raven actually starts to see a little of herself in Reaper, and attempts to read his mind, only to be struck with mental defences, those of which that she taught NightWing. However, she does get a peak inside his mind and gets a glance at the pain he hides and the pit of rage he lives in. Reaper tells her never to do that again, or he'll tell her what happened to Speculo's Raven. StarFire and Cyborg begin working on an exit strategy only to be informed by Reaper that he's locking them in a cell together, alone. The also plays into Reaper's plan when the two are forced to grow on each other. But when Reaper catches wind of Cyborg talking about his AI, Reaper immediately goes to kill Cyborg, fast. He knows what the AI will bring, and he will not go through that pain again. However, Reaper is stopped by Raven who attempts to get him to talk about NightWing and why they look so similar. Raven and Reaper learn more about each other and Raven reveals that she wishes she could be normal. Reaper understands her, and tells her that he wishes that he could be a sociopath, so he wouldn't feel the weight of everything that he has done. They grow closer but an alarm draws Reaper away as his scanner senses a boomtube being opened.

NightWing has secretly gone through the boomtube to Speculo and is faced immediately with Reaper. The two exchanged words and Reaper is visibly unsteady towards him. They inevitably fight and Reaper, unable to control his anger, beats him harder than he intended to. NightWing makes a clever play however and blinds Reaper and bails, escaping from the compound and into Speculo's version of Jump City, known as 'The Fall.' Slade is sent to Speculo at this time.

Reaper's identity, Freddie Dinardo, a name he chose to blend in, is promoted to head news editor, he oversees all information and can choose what to manipulate and what to downplay. NightWing, in a weakened state, learns more about The Fall and why it is named that. It is where the Titans of Speculo died at the hands of one of their own, who presumably died as well. NightWing wonders if this is the eventual fate of the Titans on Earth, assuming that Raven is taken over by Trigon after her resolve breaks. NightWing keeps digging, while also looking for medical attention. Eventually getting it, Reaper finds NightWing in a hospital bed and the two have a short discussion about who Reaper really is. Reaper knocks NightWing out and takes him to the 'Rat Trap.'

NightWing wakes up without his weapons and is put through a series of tasks and trials as Reaper watches. At the end of each task, NightWing has to choose whether to kill a criminal indirectly, or allow an innocent to die. This tests his moral code and begins to break him emotionally. Then, as Reaper promises the Titans safety, NightWing is given a final choice. Kill Bruce Wayne. Struggling with the choice, and the muted Wayne who is strapped to an electric chair.

To save the Titans, NightWing presses the button and electrocutes Bruce. However, he is forced to hold the button down to continue killing his surrogate father. The Reaper watches with a smile, he loves the idea of not only breaking NightWing, but forcing him to look at his life and be remembered as a killer in his own mind. The truth however, is that Reaper wanted to stay under the radar so he had taken Bruce Wayne from Speculo and used him as the man currently being electrocuted. But Reaper's endgame didn't need NightWing to break here, no, he loved to challenge people's morals. After this, he had a stronger choice in the making. Reaper then releases the Titans and knocks out NightWing. Reaper tortures NightWing mentally and physically eventually getting him to admit that enjoyed killing people. This then emotionally breaks NightWing as Reaper draws closer to his goal.

The Titans wake up on Earth and discover that they are public enemy number 1, after CIA Director Oliver Wilson places a kill order on them. Slade closes in on Reaper but when they fight, they are equally matched. NightWing escapes from his cell and meets up with Slade. Reaper traps them both in a burning prison and escapes. The two barely get out alive and talk not as enemies, but as survivors. NightWing learns that Slade isn't there to help him and that he isn't out to kill him. Beast Boy and Geomancer get ambushed by CIA agents, and go on the run.

The Reaper, Freddie Dinardo, takes advantage of his subtle power on Speculo. He uses this power and the video recording of NightWing murdering Bruce Wayne to turn him into a outlaw. Now being hunted by everyone, NightWing is forced to trust Slade as they navigate a planet they have no knowledge of. The two argue and learn more about each other, until they learn that their one way of getting home is about to be destroyed. The two infiltrate Reaper's highsecurity facility and fight with Reaper as he prepares to make his way to Earth.

The Reaper beats up NightWing and Slade simultaneously forcing the two to work together. However, The Reaper still manages to best them and escapes. The Reaper then crosses over to Earth and destroys his end of the boomtube, leaving NightWing and Slade stranded on a planet that wants to kill them.

End of Part 1: All It Takes Is A Spark…

Part 2: Two Burning Planets

Slade and NightWing attempt to jumpstart the boomtube. They are repeatedly unsuccessful and await the Titans to reset the boomtube on Earth. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Geomancer hide in the sewers and Geomancer opens up about what happened to the Titans on Speculo. She tells Beast Boy about them, their triumphs, their major failures, but is too fragile to mention their deaths in detail. The memory is too painful. Beast Boy tells her about how he felt about Terra, and how he feels about her. Geomancer however, tells him that she also loved the Changling on Speculo, but because of that, she can't bring herself to be with Beast Boy. This not only triggers a deep sorrow within Beast Boy, but it changes something inside him. Something that he is afraid of. It triggers the animal inside him. He keeps it at bay but he feels an immense rage for being denied what he wants, for the second time.

The Reaper, having arrived on Earth officially, murders everyone in Waller's facility, except Waller. Reaper tortures Waller for the location of Ra's Al Ghul's temple in Nanda Parbat. Reaper then calls a contact and has Waller taken into custody for interrogation. Reaper then makes his way to Nanda Parbat in preparation to take out Ra's. Elsewhere, Cyborg, StarFire and Raven evade capture from CIA agents and come up against The League of Assassins. The League, currently head by Talia as Ra's has declared momentary retirement in preparation for an old friend. Raven, who Talia takes special interest in due to to 'the prophecy' involving her and Trigon, asks for a protection. Talia, in return for the current information on Slade Wilson, allows them into Nanda Parbat. The Titans suspect an ambush but are only told to not go investigating. Raven and Talia talk about Raven's time under Trigon.

However, Talia reveals that she knows the full prophecy, something Raven feared she would. The prophecy not only stated that Raven would destroy Earth, but failing that, will destroy the 'Great Titans of Old' and a renegade shall survive, that presumably being Raven. Talia speaks of how the Lazarus Pit and the overall use of it, and that those who go in, they never really come back, a part of them does, but not the full person. Dick Grayson, NightWing, knows this because of Jason Todd. Talia further explains the history of Todd, Grayson and Slade to Raven.

Cyborg and StarFire decide to go snooping in the palace, learning of secret scrolls, prisoners, and quite by accident, coming across Ra's himself. Ra's is meditating in a small valley behind the palace. Ra's immediately notes their presence and draws his weapon in expectation of The Reaper. After seeing that it is two Titans, Ra's warns them to go before they get involved in a personal battle. Cyborg and StarFire, having grown closer, trust each other enough to take on Ra's. The fight leaves them all exhausted but all beaten, as Reaper arrives and decapitates Ra's after telling him that he has failed in trying to protect Earth from him. Cyborg and StarFire barely escape and go looking to find Raven.

Raven and Talia are found knocked out with poison. Cyborg and StarFire take Raven and run. Talia, upon waking up and learning of her father's demise, vows vengeance on the Reaper and NightWing for causing this mess. Beast Boy and Terra wake up and make a move on Oliver Wilson. Beast Boy and Terra secretly break into CIA HQ and make an attempt to talk to Oliver Wilson.

Slade and NightWing talk about Red X and NightWing's hatred for Slade. Slade implies that he is trying to fix the things he's done before it's too late and NightWing sees, for the first time, a man not a villain. Slade and NightWing, with their spare time, decide to look into The Reaper's 'Crystallisation Initative'. Looking deeper into it, they make the connection that Reaper has released a virus that has infected everyone on Speculo and is slowly killing them. If Slade & NightWing are there long enough, they will be infected too. Now seriously hoping that the Titans are trying to fix the boomtube, they learn of The Reaper's robotic army, his involvement in The Fall and that he is biologically identical to Dick Grayson, NightWing. This sparks an idea. Dick Grayson can infiltrate the central government and impersonate Freddie Dinardo to create a cure before Speculo falls into chaos.

Beast Boy and Terra find the real CIA Director Jerry Lampard dead with a note, "This is what I can do." Looking into records, they discover Oliver Wilson has been dead for several years. But now they know that Reaper has control of records and can alter digital history. The two of them try and find the other Titans but quickly discover that the Titans are surrounded by CIA agents. Beast Boy and Terra attempt to hack into the CIA network but are unsuccessful. They contact Cyborg and tell him all that they know. Cyborg starts hacking into the CIA database to kill Oliver Wilson and bring back Jerry Lampard. StarFire and Raven are preparing to engage with Amanda Waller's Superhero Kill Squad.

Dick Grayson, now under the disguise of Freddie Dinardo, realises that his genetic hold the key to a cure, because if Reaper is revealed immune, he must be too. Slade learns more about Reaper and his goals, discovering 'Renegade', a plan that involves Dick Grayson being brainwashed. Slade also learns that the disease causes insanity before death, and that its effects will begin within the hour. Dick rushes to create any form of cure but runs out of time and is attacked by civilians who have gone mad. Grayson eventually has to skydive out the tower and rush back to Slade and hope that the boomtube opens.

Cyborg manages to at least delay the kill squad and the trio move into the sewers. Beast Boy and Terra get attacked by a CIA strike team and power up the boomtube. Slade and NightWing come through in a hurry, with Slade destroying the controls before the hordes of civilians can come through. Being unable to save Speculo, NightWing begins to doubt his own strengths and struggles with his identity. Slade is ambushed by the League of Assassins. Beast Boy and Terra reunite with NightWing who tells Geomancer that the boomtube on Speculo is damaged and that she'll never be able to return, hiding the truth from her. Slade goes with the League and NightWing, Terra and Beast Boy escape from the CIA base and contact the other Titans.

In order to protect themselves from the CIA killsquads, they try and locate Amanda Waller who NightWing placed a tracker on. The Titans reunite and go after Waller who is being moved in a highly guard convoy off to a blacksite. The Titans intercept this convoy and fight against 'Syndicate' Agents, and although they are unsure what The Syndicate is, they still manage to rescue Waller.

Slade is brought into the League of Assassins as a limited member, Talia has control of The League but she has named the Titans as enemies, Waller removes the kill order on the Titans and Reaper launches his contingency plan. The Titans are informed by Slade that he came across Reaper's backup plan that involves a nuclear missile silo in the Arctic. The Titans fly over to the site in the T-Ship to the bottom of the Arctic and Raven uses her powers to sneak them in undetected. The Reaper is revealed to have used a variety of disguises and fibre wire to kill his way into the silo. NightWing goes after Reaper alone while the other Titans sneak in to disarm the nuclear missile. The Titans manages to screw up the guidance system so the missile cannot launch but NightWing finds himself captured by the Reaper and held hostage. NightWing tells Reaper he has failed but Reaper tells him that it isn't about destroying Earth, but proving that he can if he wanted to. They come face to face with the Titans. NightWing headbutts Reaper and makes an escape.

The Reaper shoots NightWing in the back. NightWing, bleeding badly, is rushed to the T-Ship before the Russian Army arrives and shuts Reaper down completely. Raven however, is baiting into following Reaper as he mentions 'The Prophecy.' Raven and Reaper fight on the snowy helipad, while the other Titans rush to the T-ship before they are discovered by Russian soldiers and cause an international incident. Reaper knows he can't beat an angry Raven so he opts to tell her that the Titans are going to inevitably be destroyed by themselves, by her. As they continue their fight, Reaper's words break through and Raven begins to question her and the Titans fate. Reaper uses her distracted mental state and incapacitates her by putting a massive hole in the dam, forcing her to rush to the control centre and jumpstart the water drainage system. Geomancer stops moving in order to help plug the hole by filling it with rock.

Raven manages to activate the water drainage and saves the lives of any approaching Russian boats. The Reaper gets into his own ship and flies after the T-Ship with all the Titans now on it. This results in a dogfight in which The Reaper is shot down on Titans Island and crawls out of the wreckage. Beaten with the Titans now standing in front of him, united, Reaper makes a last move to kill Cyborg, already knowing where the AI leads. The Titans beat him almost too easily and Waller forces arrive with The League backing up the Titans. Slade, working with The League also shows up to beat Reaper. Knowing he is basically done, The Reaper is still flattered by the fact that so many people want him dead.

The Reaper then admits defeat and surrenders. Waller sends Reaper to a blacksite. NightWing deals with his wounds, both physical and psychological. Raven tries to push the doubt that Reaper placed out, she tries to side with the Titans but she knows the truth now. Cyborg and Beast Boy attempt to help Geomancer deal with being unable to return to her home planet. StarFire learns more about Reaper and his goal. Slade comes across a hint to Reaper's real plan, and makes an immediate move to save the Titans from an air strike heading for Titans tower.

End of Part 2: Two Burning Planets

Part 3: Haven of Blood

Slade rushes to save the Titans before the air strike hits, however he is unsuccessful and a hole is ripped into Titans tower. Understanding that a bigger game is afoot, NightWing and Slade go to interrogate Reaper in Waller's blacksite. Raven and Cyborg help rebuild Titan tower while Beast Boy and Geomancer heal the injured and unconscious StarFire. Beast Boy grows closer to Geomancer and falls for her, out of a twisted form of love. StarFire however, had come across reports of The Hangers society, and learned that Reaper is in fact Dick Grayson's brother, she learns this from Yasmin, a former lover of Reaper's and current head of The Hangers.

NightWing and Slade interrogate Reaper, as he speaks in riddles and plays on their emotions. NightWing resorts to beating Reaper and breaking his hand. Reaper tells NightWing that he never expected or planned to destroy Earth, just show how easily it could be done. Reaper tells NightWing that he has been to Earth before. And that he knows people who're important. Slade and NightWing are then jumped by a variety of different guards who are fully equipped to deal with them. The two attempt to fight their way out but are beaten down by the specialised guards who they learn to be robots designed by Reaper. The two are then stripped of their weapons and trapped in cells while Reaper makes a move to achieve his second most important goal. The inner destruction of Jump city.

Reaper calls his powerful friend, namely, a woman from a group he calls The Syndicate, and has Jump city cordoned off from support and begins a rampage, murdering civilians and destroying buildings. The Titans attempt to fight back but are cut down by Reaper's specialised robots. Reaper then incarcerates the Titans completely and lines them up. He then promises to kill one of them. He assesses the situation.

Reaper decides to spare Slade, Cyborg and StarFire. NightWing, Raven, Beast Boy and Geomancer are the targets. Reaper tells NightWing to choose one or he'll kill all three. NightWing spits in the face of Reaper. Reaper then blows a hole in Beast Boy's arm with his hand cannon and stomps on it. Instantly reading the faces of the three others, he notices Raven's unwillingness to look, afraid to see the one she loves in pain, as is the same with Geomancer. But NightWing looks at Raven instead, prioritising her fear. Reaper then makes his decision. However, Reaper looks down at Beast Boy and sees the hatred in his eyes. Deep rooted and not designed for him. Reaper quickly leans down and tells Beast Boy that that rage is only worth something, if he uses it and tells him the only way to get what he wants is to take it. Reaper makes a call to a woman called Gemini and tells her to do it. He then lets Beast Boy go.

Reaper turns around, moves close to Raven and kicks her in the stomach. He continues doing this until NightWing promises to kill him. This is what he was waiting for. The break. He then continues torturing Raven, enjoying NightWing's promises of murder and attempts at revenge. Reaper then tells NightWing that he can either watch Raven get beaten and maimed or play Russian roulette with their lives. NightWing agrees to roulette and his arm gets broken.

Reaper then takes the gun, puts NightWing's hand on the trigger and aims each shot. Spinning the chamber and now smiling, Reaper aims at Raven's head. NightWing pulls the trigger. Nothing. Geomancer's. Nothing. Raven's again. Nothing. Geomancer's. Bang.

Geomancer's death causes Beast Boy to attack NightWing and punch him over and over, screaming that he's lost her again. NightWing lies limp as Beast Boy punches him and Reaper eventually stops him. Taking the completely broken NightWing to his office, a mansion built on a waterfall overlooking Jump, Reaper then says that his work is done and promises to leave him and the Titans alone. Reaper leaves NightWing was a gun and walks away, giving him the option to kill Reaper. But when NightWing attempts to shoot himself, Reaper stops him and disarms him. Reaper leaves NightWing on the ground as NightWing grabs hold of him and beats him up. Reaper simply walks away when NightWing runs out of energy.

The Titans and Slade are released, all them meeting at Titans tower. Beast Boy quits the Titans, unable to stand the sight of NightWing. StarFire and Cyborg also inform Raven that they will leave when they know NightWing is still mentally sound. Raven confides in Slade, telling him that she doesn't know what to do. Slade offers the best advice he can, trying to comfort her but failing. StarFire keeps the information about Reaper's parentage to herself.

A day later, NightWing receives a message from Reaper, telling him that if he meets with him alone, he will tell him why he does what he does. NightWing, desperate to understand, needing to understand, goes along with it, for revenge and to forget his mistakes. After NightWing gasses the Titans, he goes to confront Reaper only to be ambushed by Slade, who reveals to him that he has detected a nuclear threat. Under the guidance of Amanda Waller, Slade is sent off to defuse the nuke at the heart of Jump City while NightWing fights his ultimate foe. However, when NightWing arrives, he is tranquillised. Upon waking up, NightWing finds himself with a gun. The Reaper has locked him in a metal room without his suit...or mask. After a series of trials, NightWing is faced with The Reaper but there is another person there. The Reaper reveals that he has found Tony Zucco, the man who murdered his parents, and gives him a choice. Save Jump or take revenge? NightWing struggles with the choice to the delight of The Reaper, as the Titans awake to the automated message. Raven quickly learns her psychic link to NightWing has been severed. Cyborg uses his scanners combined with Waynetech satellite scanners to determine NightWing's location.

NightWing further struggles with the choice as Reaper adds a clock for when the nuke will go off. Reaper walks towards NightWing, psychologically torturing him as his thoughts tear him apart. NightWing eventually decides to shoot Zucco, still struggling to pull the trigger. However, upon doing so, Reaper reveals that Zucco was in debt to Lex Luther, and that he was only trying to provide for his family. His son and daughter, who will now be under the thumb of Luther forever. This guilt breaks NightWing as he charges Reaper only to be taken down and shot in the leg. Looking at the corpse of Zucco, NightWing breaks.

The Reaper drags the broken NightWing to the ledge overlooking Jump City from afar. The Reaper tells him that after Jump is destroyed, all his friends are dead and when he is begging for death, Reaper will retool his mind to kill innocents. NightWing uses his rage to commence a final fight with Reaper against the pale moon, overlooking Jump City as the Titans close in. The Reaper beats NightWing to within an inch of his life, but he keeps getting back up. As NightWing takes hit after hit, Slade attempts to defuse the bomb. The Titans fight through Reaper's army in an epic display. Raven bypasses most of the soldiers and races to NightWing's aid. However, Reaper grows angry with NightWing's resolve and slices his arm off. In a last ditch move fuelled by adrenaline, NightWing grabs Reaper and pulls him over the cliff.

NightWing kills himself by grabbing onto The Reaper and jumping off the ledge into the waterfall below, but just before he does this, Raven arrives and attempts to catch the two. NightWing throws a bird-a-rang at Raven, deeply cutting her cheek, creating a scar that will never fade and he plummets below, too afraid to look her in the eyes. On the way down, The Reaper attempts to teleport away but NightWing damages his gauntlet and as they fade, begin a fight but disappear into the fog. Raven tries to connect with NightWing telepathically, but cannot reach him. Assuming he died, Raven breaks down in tears as the other Titans arrive and realise what has occurred, eyeing NightWing's severed arm. The Titans all fall victim to denial. Then grief. Then rage. Then acceptance. Some quicker than others.

As Slade defuses the nuke, Jump City is saved from the Reaper. But at the cost of NightWing. Zucco' body is revealed to have been an android, designed to manipulate NightWing. Bruce Wayne avoids talking to anyone for days.

NighgWing is laid to rest in an empty coffin as all the Justice League, the Young Justice team and Titans await the "he's barely alive moment," but it never comes. After the funeral, Slade says some words when everyone has left. Slade blames himself for this, the death of another child. Amanda Waller meets with him and she basically dismisses NightWing entirely, stating that if he's alive, he will not be the same. Slade then gives her a USB drive with half of Reaper's contacts, spies and investors. Slade tells her he'll keep the other half as leverage to protect his family. Waller threatens him that he isn't as untouchable as he thinks. Slade says that as long as he knows the other half, yes he is. Waller leaves and calls up Larry Bell and asks for Mr Wolf, who is planning to be president by 2020. Slade looms over the grave, he notices a shadowy figure in the distance, a distinctly female figure. Slade chases this female down and pins her. Slade recognises her though, it is Isabel Roche, Dick's first love who then drops a smoke bomb and vanishes. She leaves a note for Slade which reads, _"I was promised revenge. I was promised that I would kill him. But I'll settle for destroying his legacy and his identity."_ Slade calls up the New Titans, telling them that they've got another problem on their hands. Slade then leaves in his car driven by Wintergreen, ready to join the Titans to save them, and redeem himself in his own eye.

Wintergreen puts on 'Real Hero' by College and Slade looks at the USB stick in his hand. This could be his chance at redemption.

With Raven dealing with stong losses that strain her powers, Beast Boy gone, Cyborg and StarFire wanting to escape from their pasts, Slade wanting redemption and Isabel needing revenge, everything is about to get a lot more complicated.

But no one knows what's about to happen. And no one knows who to trust.

End of Part 3: Haven Of Blood


	3. Teen Titans: The Universe Part 2

-Prometheus - 2009

Prometheus, a clone of Reaper created by Lex Luther, escapes from his cell and attempts to find his own humanity but discovers a compulsion to kill. Prometheus goes through a variety of different challenges and different clean up crews sent by Lex Luther before coming face to face with Luther who offers him a set of weapons, armour and a portable training program that would replicate the skills of great fights and train his body to use them accordingly. Prometheus agrees and is allowed into a secret cult, The Society.

-Suicide Squad: Twisted World Of Lies And Deception - 2010

Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, BlackFire, Eye, Billy Numerous, Control Freak and Brother Blood, are sent on a mission by Amanda Waller to take out The Hangers in anyway they see fit. After being dropped in Star City, the Squad try and pick up leads with them all failing, BlackFire contacts Red X and they restart a romance, Brother Blood and Control Freak butt heads on who should lead, Control Freak hacks into the international database and the H.I.V.E kids attempt to fit in. After the group settles their differences after a few months, they pick up on the primary location of The Hangers. Control Freak gets kidnapped and killed and Brother Blood gets taken. The rest of the team save Blood and take out Jacob Remus, who was the leader, as well as an old friend of Reaper's, and attempt to destroy the area but are knocked out. The team are tortured and escape, discovering that Amanda Waller and Ra's Al Ghul are the targets of a highly effective strike by missile. They thwart the missile and take the new leader, Arron, into custody. Afterwards, they discover that Amanda had set the whole thing up to push herself further into the Vice Presidency. The team, pissed off, escape and neutralise the GPS trackers inside their bodies. They all come to agreement that they only come together when no other option is available.

Red X: What I Do Is My Business - 2011 (Runs during Age Of Heroes Is Over Part 1)

Red X, on the run from the Titans, finds himself in a motel. Ever since the death of NightWing, the Titans have been hitting harder, talking less and making less mistakes. Red X knows where they're heading, and he isn't going down easily. However, he never takes off his mask, he looks in mirror, ashamed to face himself. It was all fun and games years ago, but now, he's taken a look at his life and he knows what he must do. Red X contacts BlackFire, his current girlfriend and says that he will be away for a few days.

Having caught wind of some information about Rupert Thorne, a mob boss who has some history with, Red X arrives in Steel City. He uses his suit and last few pieces of Xinothium to dent Thorne's operation. Learning some information about Thorne's whereabouts, Red X inevitably comes up against Titans East. Relying on his training and wits, Red X escapes the group only to be chased down by police. Police in Steel City are no police, they are bankrolled by Thorne. Red X uses the tracker he stole when he first properly used the suit to try and track down some more Xinothium ore.

Red X comes into contact with a man named Andrew Wilson, a rich man who offers Red X a deal. Red X kills Thorne or at least takes out his operation, and Andrew will supply him with as much Xinothium as he needs. Red X agrees to this deal, and is given some Xinothium that will help him stop Thorne. Andrew then retreats into his mansion, leaving Red X the schematics for the Titans East Base. Red X, after using the Xinothium, begins to feel the long term effects of the suit. Radiation poisoning. Although it is small, it will grow and kill him if he keeps using the suit.

Red X uses his variety of skills and breaks into Titans East HQ. He hacks into their system and discovers the location of Thorne. Red X also discovers that Thorne is dealing in major league heroin, a drug Red X himself has some experience with. Red X learns of a hidden base out in the space between Gotham and Jump. He attempts an escape as he battles Titans East who he barely escapes from.

Red X infiltrates the base and fights with his memories, revealing that are Red X, before he was Red X, had a wife and a kid. But he was addicted to heroin. And his dad wasn't paying for him to take it anymore. So he did the unthinkable. However, as soon as he is about to face his worst few days, the elevator opens and snaps him out of his trance. Red X kicks down the door but gets shot in the stomach immediately. Fighting through the pain, Red X eventually disarms Thorne and starts beating on him.

Red X, after beating Thorne to a pulp, struggles with delivering the final blow. He remembers when he first killed, and how he promised himself it would be the last time as well. Thorne uses this time to fight back and call up a woman called Isabel. He tells her that they have come and then he makes a run for the elevator. As the door closes, Red X pries open the doors and skydives down the shaft to chase Thorne.

Thorne, escaping, sends a strike team in after Red X. Red X takes them all out in style but is out of Xinothium. Red Xmajes his last attempt to catch Thorne, unsure of what he will do when he gets him. Red X runs into Raven and they stare each other down. Red X steps out of her way and Raven rushes to the basement. Red X, unaware of anything currently happening, goes to finish off Thorne. Thorne makes it to his helicopter and waves goodbye to Red D. Red X, having overloaded the power core, attaches himself to Thorne's helicopter and destroys it, presumably along with himself. This then crashes back into the building, in the lower half.


End file.
